


Our Definition Of Perfect Was Written When She Was Born

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Please Feel Free To Forward Any Dentist Bills To Me, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-25 02:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: It wasn’t just a kiss. It was a promise, it was a vow.





	1. We Were Changed In An Instant

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea ever since Monkeybum1723 messaged me these lyrics and I just had to write it. Hope you enjoy this one! The title is from Life by Sleeping at Last.

The soft glow of the lamps basked them in orange, the light not quite scaring away all of the shadows, not devouring all of the darkness, but to the two scientists, the newlywed couple, that didn’t matter.

They were together, lying on the bed, Jemma still in her dress and Fitz still in his wedding attire, despite having dumped the jacket, the tie and unbuttoning his top button. They were more than happy to lie there together, in the silence, enjoying the company of one another. They had been more than glad to get back to their room after their wedding, after a long and somewhat stressful day.

They loved it, being together, professing their love for one another in front of family and friends. Promising to always love each other, vowing that they would be together, and reassuring one another that no matter what happened next, no matter what the cosmos threw at them, they would always be there for each other.

The weather had stayed nice for them, the sun splitting the trees with not a cloud in the sky. They had managed to get their photographs taken outside in the grounds of the manor house they had gotten married in, the flowers in full bloom and bursting with colour behind him, the old oak tree with leaves of bright green. They had even managed to have their reception outside in the evening, Jemma's nieces and nephews and Hunter’s niece more than enjoyed it, running about the grounds in the moonlight, playing tag and laughing.

Her dad also seemed to enjoy it, joking that she did it for him when they had their father-daughter dance, something that occurred under the light of a hundred thousand stars. He had broken down in tears during it, and so had Jemma. But then again, there hadn’t been a dry eye during the whole wedding.

Fitz had been one of the first one to break down, tears escaping him as soon as he saw her walking down the aisle. He hadn’t even tried to hide the fact that he was crying, and when she had reached him, she reached up with one hand, and using her thumb to ever so gently wipe away his tears.

In return, he had taken both of her hands in his own, gently dusting her knuckles with his lips. “I love you,” he had whispered to her, so soft and gentle that only she could hear it. “I love you so much.”

She had nodded, unable to repeat the words back as the wedding had started, and it wasn’t long until the vows were exchanged. They had each written their own, and when Jemma heard his, she couldn’t help audibly sobbing, and it had gotten to the point where they had to pause for a moment for Jemma to compose herself. She had joked, blaming it on hormones and nothing else.

Hormones… even thinking about it caused her to let out a soft breath through her nose, as if she were laughing at herself.

“You okay?” Fitz asked her, placing a kiss to her the top of her head.

She snuggled in closer to him, not wanting to be away from him, not anymore and she was about to reply when she let out a soft sudden gasp. Despite how quiet it was, it filled the silence that had settled in the room, cutting through it like a blade.

“Jemma?” he asked, an undertone of worry laced in his voice. “Is everything okay?”

She nodded, taking his hands in her own, smiling at the twinkling rings on her finger and the gold band on his, and placing them on her abdomen, her bump when…

“Is that?” he asked, his voice full of awe and wonder.

She nodded again, turning up to face him, her eyes almost as wide as his. “It is. I’ve been feeling things on and off for the past week but this…” she shook her head, as if unable to believe what was happening. “It’s the first time it’s…”

“It’s amazing,” he told her, feeling his child kick.

Finding out that Jemma was pregnant, that they were to be parents, it had been somewhat of a surprise to the two of them. Jemma had first thought her period was late, and had put it down to the stress of wedding planning, saying that it was nothing to worry. Sometimes these things were late. It wasn’t necessarily a big deal. But when it approached ten days late, she bought a pregnancy test. Just in case. She had always classed herself as lucky when it came to the menstrual cycle, lucky that she was able to track her menstrual cycle with ease, lucky that she was able to pinpoint when her period was due, never being anymore twenty-four hours off on either side of the predicated date, so having it ten days late when she and Fitz had started trying for a baby, well she found it too suspicious.

And multiple pregnancy and blood tests confirmed that she was, in fact, pregnant. It had been such a shock, neither of them expecting it to happen that quick.

Of course, after the initial joy and panic, there was some concerns. Such as what Jemma would do about the wedding dress that she had recently purchased. It had been one that she had had tailored specifically for herself, the thing exceeding her budget. Once she had seen the price of the initial dress, before even the adjustments were made, she had nearly not bought it. It had been too expensive until the team and her family had all chipped in. Getting all the money that would be necessary to help buy and adjust the dress. Jemma had been hesitant to accept it at first, feeling bad about accepting such a generous donation but in the end, it was May who managed to persuade her to take it, saying she had seen just how happy the younger woman had been when she had first seen the dress, everyone knowing that it was The One and after everything she had been through and everything she had suffered, she deserved it, the wedding that she had wanted, the dress that she wanted. And all the happiness that it would bring. She and Fitz deserved their big day, they deserved to have the day that they wanted. Jemma had joked that she could get married in a potato sack and Fitz would still love her. Would still find her beautiful, but she had bought the dress, knowing that she wouldn’t find anything she loved as much as that one.

But finding out she was pregnant, and as the weeks passed and Jemma’s bump grew, the issue arose of what to do about it, there was no way that she was going to fit into it, not being over four months pregnant. There had been many conversations about whether she could take it back to the tailors and the price of adjusting it again, and at such a late date but, in the end, it was Hunter who offered his services, and with some needle and thread, some spare lace and an afternoon, he managed to alter the dress, fitting it perfectly to her.

She had thanked him multiple times, saying that she would never be able repay him. He told her that it didn’t matter, that of course he would do it for her. She was like a little sister to him.

“What does it feel like?” Fitz asked, his hands still resting on her bump. His voice was still dazed, as if he couldn’t believe anything.

She smiled up at him, a twinkle in her eyes. “It feels slightly odd, like she’s doing tumbles. It also feels like butterflies…” she scrunched her face up, as if those descriptions weren’t good enough. But he just kissed her on the nose, and before he could pull away she pulled him in for a kiss.

It was deep, tender and full of love and it wasn’t just a kiss. It was a promise, it was a vow.

“I love you,” he whispered, his forehead resting against hers, his breath hot as he breathed, the very thing mingling with her own.

She nodded, beaming up at him and lifting her hand, allowing her fingers to trail down the side of his face, taking in his features, those that she had committed to memory already. If she really wanted to, she could carve him from marble in her sleep. And she breathed back four simple words.

“I love you too.”


	2. We Became So Much More

The night sky was an inky black, dotted with stars. Soft snowflakes danced down, landing delicately on the ground below. The whole thing was like a dream, a winter wonderland. It was peaceful, it was quiet, it was nice.

Fitz was silent as he took in the outside world, sitting on a chair, the edges of his lips curved up into a soft smile. It was just a couple of days after Christmas, a couple of days ever since their daughter was born. She had been the best gift either of them could ever have asked for. She was perfectly healthy, born in the early hours of the morning.

And they loved her. Fitz didn’t think it was possible to love someone as much as he loved Peggy, but seeing her for the first time, he felt his heart swell to ten times its original size. She was tiny, screaming, but when Jemma handed her to him, allowing him to hold his daughter for the first time, he couldn’t help but fall in love with her. She was just so tiny, just so small, just so beautiful, lying there in his arms.

He had spoken to her, shushing her and telling her that everything would be okay, that there was no need for her to cry, and after a number of minutes, she settled, closing her eyes and falling asleep in his arms. Jemma had just laughed, soft and gentle, and smiled at him, telling him that he needn’t have worried about being a father, it seemed that he was a natural.

Now, back in the present, she was asleep, curled up on the bed, her chest rising and falling softly. They were hopefully being discharged the next day, both mum and baby were happy and healthy. And for that, he was glad. Glad that they would be going home, glad that they were both healthy. That everything was going well for them, the cosmos not against them for once.

And he spoke, soft and gentle, so as not to wake his daughter, now once again resting in his arms, or his wife, getting some much-needed sleep. He spoke so low, that he wasn’t even sure that Peggy could hear him, but he didn’t care. He told her about how amazing her mum was, how strong and brave she was. How she had survived so much.

“And what about her amazing dad? What about the man who crossed the universe twice for the woman he loved?”

Jemma’s voice knocked him out of his thoughts, and he turned his attention back to his wife. Her eyes were half open, as if she were battling sleep to talk to him. She sat up in the bed, smiling at him. Fitz returned the smile. “I thought…”

Jemma laughed again, shaking her head. “If anyone is the real superhero out of the two of us, it’s you.”

And at that, Peggy woke, her clenching her hands into tiny fists, and crying. Fitz passed her over to Jemma, who smiled, and began cooing at her daughter. “Yes, yes he is. Daddy is the best superhero.” After a moment, Jemma seemed to pick up on what her daughter wanted. “Do you want fed?” She smiled, beaming, at her daughter, and lifted up her top, beginning to nurse her daughter.

Once Peggy had been fed, and winded, she settled back into her mother’s arms, and all it took was a soft song from her mother to fall back to sleep again.

“She’s perfect,” Jemma whispered, a twinkle in her eyes.

Fitz nodded in agreement. “She is.”

***

They were allowed to leave the next day and the roads back to their cottage were empty, no one wanting to venture outside. It was that weird time of year, just between Christmas and New Year, when no one particularly wants to do anything, everyone exhausted after the festive period and just waiting for the New Year.

The roads were also covered in a snow, the roads an unbroken blanket of white, with Fitz’s car being of the first things to disturb the peace that had settled. Jemma was in the back of it, reading a story, one that Daisy had gotten them, to Peggy, her voice soft and filling the silence in the car.

It only took them half an hour to get home, the journey slightly longer than usual with Fitz driving so slowly, not wanting to skid on the ice, and soon they pulled into their driveway, he leaned over the back of his seat, smiling at her.

“Do you want to take Peggy in?” he asked. “I’ll get the cases.”

“Are you sure?” Jemma asked and Fitz nodded, and then when she reached into the pockets of her trousers, frowning. “I don’t have any keys…”

Fitz’s eyes widened, and he reached around, turning off the car and passing her the keys. “I’ll meet you inside,” he told her and she accepted the keys with thanks, and slowly, carefully, climbed out of the car, carrying Peggy in her carrier into her house.

And then he himself started to lift suitcases and bags out of the back, and he set them onto the driveway, having to make three trips to get them all into the hall.

Finally, he closed the door behind him, and found that Jemma wasn’t there. “Jems?” he called out, and then headed up the stairs, allowing his fingers to trail along the banister. “Jemma?”

And then he saw her, carrying Peggy around the upstairs, taking her around each room, giving her a tour of the house and telling her about each room. So he just kept back, watching as his wife carried their new born around the house, welcoming her to the world.

***

It was just after two in the morning when Jemma collapsed onto the bed, just about climbing under the cover and resting her head on Fitz’s chest. He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close and pressing a kiss to the top of her head. She gave a soft sigh as he so, closing her eyes but not falling asleep.

“You okay?”

Jemma gave a soft nod, confirming that she was. “Yeah, she should be asleep. She’s been fed, she’s got a clean nappy on. I think we should get some sleep ourselves.”

“Good idea,” Fitz agreed, placing another kiss on the top of her head, and he felt her snuggle closer to him, even though he didn’t think it were possible, and had just closed his eyes when he heard it…

The sound of crying echoing through their cottage. He felt Jemma move, already starting to get up but Fitz just placed a hand on her arm, stopping her. She turned her head towards his, squinting as he reached over, turning the lamp on.

A soft orange glow filled the room, basking them in the light, and Fitz smiled at her. “It’s okay, I’ll get her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all your kudos and comments, I am so glad that you enjoyed this!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for checking out, I hope you enjoyed this one!


End file.
